Threads Of Destiny
by Bluecomet of the Misty Sea
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Comet, who's life has all but changed in a blink of an eye is forced by train to live with a grandmother he never knew he had. There, he discovers a dark family secret, a secret that would forever change his life...in more ways then just one. Join Comet as he finds out the true meaning of his own destiny, and why some secrets should be left buried.


_"It seems, what I went through...happen."_

 _"Who I was...existed, I needed my past.._

 _I needed my mistakes...even if they weren't mind,"_

 _"To get me where I stand now."_

 _ **Threads Of Destiny**_

 _This isn't how anyone would plan to start a story...not even for me. Yet if I was to go any farther then it'll be so dull, so boring that I'd even lose myself. No body likes that, not even me so I find here of all places for this to start is best. Yes, there were some past events that happen, but you'll hear about that soon enough..._

 _The only thing I can say is, we have control to choice where our destiny goes, which road we want to follow...but once you cast that stone, once you make that choice...you're also excepting the consequences that shall bear with it too..._

 _And turning around...sometimes isn't an offer to some of us._

 **Chapter One**

 _Reality..._

A head appeared in the small window of a door, with a quick glance he looked up and down the hallway seeing it all clear. Being quick and quiet the door cracked open and a young boy slipped out casting another glance down each end of the hallway. He snickered when no one could be seen as he turned and darted away. The door sign behind him reading, "Teachers Lounge," as he vanished from sight just as a bell rang clearly within the hallways.

Quick like a cat he slid around the corner and into the boys bathroom he knew to be there. Not even second later doors could be heard opening as kids filled the hallways. Leaning against the wall he peered into the bathroom as he caught his breath. His smile widen as he found himself to be alone, taking one last deep breath he walk over to the mirror.

 _The "he, his," and "Him" would be me...as much as I would hate to talk about myself a bit of information would probably be good here. My name, is Comet and like the many other kids that filled the hallways I was no one of specialty. At fifteen I stood five foot, four inches with shaggy black hair and hazel eye. My facial feature being as dull as any normal human being could be for my age, and five days form now I'll be sixteen. I'm an only child of a some what unbalanced mother, I've jumped from school to school often and needless to say I've only been in this one for three weeks. As you're about to see I'm far form a good student, but to be honest in my defense I never started this._

 _Since my mother never could stay put for reason that were unknown to me most times; I never really tried to make friends. Yet that didn't mean I never back down from anyone who wanted to treat me like garbage. My model is treat those as they treated me in doing so after the first week or two I would become known as the cleaver trouble maker. This didn't matter if you were a teacher or older student, I always found my ways of getting even. To put it blunt, this started around third grade when I was drawn out as a weirdo to other kids._ _After that, well I got even at those that judged me because of looks or how I always stayed to myself. I never bullied, but I still found ways to get into trouble even if I didn't try._

Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, Comet fixed his hair a bit from his run and turned back to the door with a smile, "Now for the fireworks." he grinned as he reached the door nearly getting hitting as it opened without warning.

A young student probably a grade lower then him paused in shock and quickly stepping aside as he pushed past. Just like that he vanished into the line of kids with the kid blinking slightly dumbfounded after him. Being sure not to rush he made his way back to the teachers lounge and stopped just a few feet down across the hallway. He had a good view from where he leaned against the wall and watched as two teachers made they way through the sea of kids. Just as they were getting closer he looked towards the ground and kind of ducked a little making himself as small as possible as they passed.

His grin widen as they went by without noticing him and made their way to the door, _"You're just a wast of our time, always causing trouble, disrupting class, and playing your silly pranks. I bet even your own mother wouldn't ever care for such a evil child, if so she much be ashamed."_ His teeth gritted as he stared at the back of one of the teachers, a female, her words still loud and clear in his head.

 _"You're a disgrace to the human race, you have no dignity for your elders or respect for that mater, and you believe things to be a game. It isn't no wonder you can find friends, I'm rather amazed even your own mother kept you around."_ A glint passed over his eyes as he watched the male teacher ahead of the female step into the door before they both vanished inside without a glance in his direction.

"Hope you enjoy your presents." he whispered as he pushed himself off the wall pulling a small jar from his pocket as he did. The sea of kids already thinning out as most made their way to the cafeteria, normally he wouldn't do such a dramatic measurable prank as this one; but at this point they had gone way past his own line for such things. There was a lot he could take, but when you threw his mother in it...that was his border line.

Yes it was true she had been unbalanced, even more so the past few weeks then over the last few months. Once they moved here she had started to refuse to leave and such leaving him to do the shopping and other such things. That didn't mean they had the right to say such things to a student, teachers were suppose to be roll models for us, yes? Well those two were far from it, and all over the simple fact that he had sneezed twice in their classroom. Of course the matter of placing tacks on their sets, and covering their dry erasers in itchy powder was an irrelevant case. Ever since he started here they had been pointing him out as some sort of bad guy. His pranks only invoked them more too, but he wasn't giving in. Not after that, out of all the schools he never had such problems; yes he ran across a bully or two and most of the time his antics would eventually keep them away from him. In doing so though most time lead other kids to stay away from him too, but these two were a basket case plus some.

With a quick glance around the few bodies within the hallway he twisted to top off the jar and poured the slimy liquid into front of the doorway as he walked past. Being sure to spread it as he did a good foot in front of it, his hand snapping back quickly as a passing student glanced towards him with a puzzled look. The second they made eye contact he look away realizing who it was and quickly walked away. He let out a sigh and shoved the jar into his pocket and walked across the hallway from the door standing a few feet form a trash can. As he approached it something inside could be heard moving making him smile.

Slowly he leaned back and stared at the door, "Its about that time now," he grinned. It had taken him four days to get this set up, and what better way to start a small vacation coming up then the ultimate prank he could thank of. In others eyes this was probably border line bulling, but for him it was just bluntly revenge now.

Suddenly a loud, clear, crystal terrifying scream echoed down the hallway making everyone stopped dead in the tracks as the door to the lounge burst opened. The female teacher known as Mis Philliphs came scrambling out slipping on the slime in front of the door, unable to catch her balance she face planted into the floor. Not seconds later Mr. Davis, the male teacher came charging out after her falling head over heels over her as he stared after something in the room behind him. Like a human ball they rolled around for a few seconds before Mr. Davis was pushed away with a mighty force from Mis. Philliphs as she jumped to her feet fast then anyone could think and darted away. The sound of a loud hiss followed suit as two young pythons came slithering out the door and giving chase instantly. All hell broke lose as the remaining students spotted the snakes, notebooks, papers and kids of all size darted around him as the snakes vanished down the hall. Slowly he looked over towards Mr. Davis who, when was pushed, had been slammed against the lockers where the snakes hadn't seen him. Upon his eyes falling on him his head snapped towards his direction as if he had sensed him.

"You!" he yelled jumping to his feet as Comet quickly pulled something from his right pocket, he had predicated this ahead of time; just in case. Again, another model of his, its either go all out or go home but that doesn't mean be stupid at the same time.

At the sound of his booming voice echoing across the hall, the others kids seem to all but freeze in their tracks and turn to watch Mr. Davis storming across the hallway towards him, his shirt wet in spotted places; a oddly faint smell coming off him as he got closer.

"Ah, that's why, you didn't get enough on you. I'll have to fix that for you." he said making Mr. Davis pause for a moment giving him time to chunk a small fist size water balloon at him. Out of reaction Mr. Davis threw up his arms to block it and was splashed with a slimy smelling subsistence. A stronger order filled the hallway as Mr. Davis flicked his arms slinging some of the slime around.

"Why you..." he growled looking up and stopping dead as the boy removed the lid from the trash can and pulled out another python, this one bigger then the last two that had appear in the teachers lounge.

At the sight of the snake the remaining kids begin to back up, and so did Mr. Davis as the snake instantly look right at him. Its head snapping towards him like a wipe and swaying in the air flicking out it's tongue as it did. For just a brief moment he stared down at the moisture on his shirt, then back at the boy a realization dawning on him as the boy grinned at him.

"You wouldn't." The boy arched an eyebrow at him giving a face like any kid would do when an adult would say that. The snake wiggled more firmly doing its best at this given moment to get free. He knew he had gotten the formula right for the pheromones, but he honestly didn't think the out come of their reaction to be this strong. His grin etched across his lips as he stared at Mr. Davis for just those few moments, letting it all sink in.

The second Mr. Davis seen his grin he was already turning as the boy released the snake. The moment it hit the floor any kid within sight-able range took off in a mad panic as he watched the snake dart between feet chasing after the only one pray that matter.

"Karma, hope you like her." he said his hazel eyes glinting with flames as he watched Mr. Davis vanished around a corner. The snake in hard pursuit, any kids in the way was scrambling to get out of the way as this five foot, three inch scaly monster came flying across the floor. The whole scene was quiet hilarious and rather satisfying for him as kids pushed past him. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump slightly, but other wise he kept his smile as he slowly turn to see Principal Snib.

"Comet, are you ok?" he asked looking down at him his face red.

A young girl came running past closer then attended bumping into him without notice.

"Ya, why?" he asked puzzled balancing himself, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting.

"I've been looking for you," Mr. Snibs said sadly, this made Comet nerves suddenly as he sounded way to calm. Slowly he turned and guided his hand to point at the office door not to far down the hallway.

"You were looking for me?" Comet question tilting his head in confusion as he faced him completely. A ground of kids darting past in a panic, but his eyes were on the principal.

"Somethings happen." He said turning to get a nearby students attention who had flatten himself against the lockers the moment the snake was released.

 _I wanted to say, "Duh", and voice out saying that beside the fact that I had just covered two teacher in a slime that drives any reptile within a ten mile distance to come after them, or the fact I just released three full grown pythons in the school. Snakes that belong to the science teacher, I didn't know his name but knew I would end up having him at some point of time in higher grades. Four if you count the one I had manged to get into Mis Philliphs car; could be a factor of "something happen," but his tone of voice said something beside me in turns..._

"Wha...what happen?" Comet asked suddenly feeling a strange feeling of accomplishment as he gaze around the hallway at some of the still stun students.

"Come with me please." he said with more compassion then Comet could have thought as he gazed up at him, then back around the hallway. The sudden feeling of his whole extended break for pulling this off seemed like a sudden waist of energy. The whole ideal was to give him a few more weeks then just one, and doing something like this would have gotten him suspended.

"What is it?" he asked nerves, he didn't like the look in this guys eyes.

It wasn't like all those times when he had manage to find himself in his office. I mean, he's only been here for three weeks and had been in front of him probably more times then he'd like to count, but never once had he seen such a sad sympathetic look within someones face before. No words came from the principal as he turned to lead him towards his office. Suddenly Comet's body felt completely drained of energy. A sudden prickle tickled the back of his neck but he ignored it as he stared slightly dazed at the ground. Funny how a lost of a loved one...can make so many people over look such a childish prank.

* * *

Comet watched the fat drops of rain roll down the car windows like fearful tears,darting side to side and mixing quickly with the tracks of drops that streamed down moments before. The beating of the rain on the car's roof was thunderous, deafening...annoying. He wondered if his life was ever going to become silent again. His eyes burned and head ached from trying not to cry. His throat felt perched, giving him all the worst feeling that mixed with him having been unable to sleep for the last eighteen hours. He could see his mothers coffin was being lowered slowly into the ground by the aid of two thick yellow straps. A small blue tent hung over head, protecting the coffin and what little group of tiny people shivering looking on.

"Pointless," he muttered watching the coffin vanished over the horizon. It didn't matter how much protected him at this point, his soul would forever remain wet. No matter how much protection covered him, preventing him from becoming wet. On the inside, he would forever be soaked.

Yes, for over the last two years his mother didn't seem right, each passing month she seemed to get more confused and lost. It often lead them to getting kicked out for their home or apartment cause she would forget about the water, or gas. He had never known his father, and his mother holding a job had been next to impossible, let alone remember to pay bills. He helped out as often as he could, but the sensation of feeling like it made her trapped would usually make him back down. It sometimes often lead state workers and cops worrying about him, but he always manage to slip from their grasp.

A hug man in a black overall stepped up with a shovel shoving it into the pile with a slick slice. Comet watched as he picked up a small handful of dirt and toss it upon the hidden coffin. He could see his lips moving as he said a few words before the mourners slowly drifted away to mourn some place drier.

"I'm sorry for you lost." a voice spoke breaking the silents of the car. Slowly Comet turn to look at a lady sitting in the backseat with him. She had unnatural black hair and was rather kind; yet scary calm most of the time. Which lead to him having red flags about her all together.

To be fact that since when she showed up at the school after him being told the news and showed him back to the house. Only to be bombarded by their neighbor, Mis. Hanson, who had heard the news and had insisted for him to stay with her tell they could figure out what to do. Her whole calmness seemed...unsettling to him now that he was alone with her in the car.

"At least it was a beautiful service." she smiled as he looked at her, suddenly he just wished she would just up and vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"There was nothing beautiful about it." he said mildly looking away as she cleared her throat at his words.

"Well, at least the flowers were nice." at her words he turned and looked back at her rather dumbfounded.

"Flowers? Really?" he asked shaking his head, "Who are you?" She looked away, so did he to find it was coming down hard enough now that he could no longer see his mothers grave. Was this really how the rest of his life was going to go?

"Comet, I know this isn't the right time, to be up front at the giving moments, it probably never will be; but it must be said for you to know." With a sharp glance at her he wished for her to vanished again, putting all his might into it. It didn't work.

"As you know, you mother was strip of money even in her own death sadly." she said as if it had been a surprise.

 _"You mean we lived in a pour neighborhood, and me going to a crummy school to get free lunch was just to be humble?"_ Was what he wanted to say, but instead said, "Really?" still watching the rain.

"To be truthful," she continued ignoring his since of humor, "You'd usually go to a home for orphans, and finding a family at your age is near to impossible." he flinched a little as he turned to her.

"Would?"

She gave a small smile for the first time, he had begun to wonder if she had been a robot; but then again under different situation may have helped.

"It seems you had a grandmother, and she's willing to help you get out of this mess." She said it so casually that he couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

As he shimmered down, catching his breath he turned to her once again to see her serious look hadn't dropped, "Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, it seems you have a grandmother and she's sent for you, and as of seeing her home and living area she have been given all rights."

"Hold up, you're not joking are you, seriously?" he stared a little dumbstruck, why hadn't his mother ever said anything to him? What other relatives were there that he may not have known about? He shook his head to clear it, none of this was making since and it didn't help the matter of how tired he felt.

"Weather you prefer to believe it or not, it seemed your mother had known either way and had this all set up mostly." He looked away, "You're grandmother has sent tickets for a train, I believer you're going to enjoy it."

"You mean to tell me my mother knew something like this was going to happen?" the women didn't answer him as he turned away again to look out the window not caring if he could see or not.

"Do you have a picture?" he asked bluntly, he didn't care if he sounded rude.

She shuffled a little behind him, "I didn't see it fitting to bring it."

"Of course, why would you want to show me where my new home your forcing me to go to is going to be." Dead silents greeted his words, suddenly he felt like daggers were stabbing into his back.

"Anyways, your stuff has been sent to the train station and you'll be there to greet it seems some of your grandmothers servants." she replied after a moment or two of silence.

"Servants?" he asked suddenly looking at her puzzled, she only gave a grin, that kind of grin that made a chill go up your spin as if someone had stepped on your grave. With a soft tap on the window behind her, she said in a loud clear voice.

"To the train station."

Comet just continued to stare out the window, he wanted to voice his thought of not wanting to go. He didn't want to leave his mother behind, but what other options did he have. He had no control over any of it and he knew he didn't, his fist tighten in his lap as he watched the car pull away. In those moments a war was waged in his head as he fought to keep control of his emotions, he was losing. It was funny how one's life, of what he like as peace and quietness, could suddenly be split and render by the dagger of this worlds cruel reality.

He didn't care at this point what anyone thought, he had every right to cry.


End file.
